The Life As TroyMarkBolton
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: Troy Bolton had it all with a hot girlfriend and great friends. But what happens when his best friends since the day he was born came back into his life. Troyella all the way in the end.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

**A TroyMarkBolton Story**

**By Tiara Hurley**

**Summery**

This story is about Troy and his family and friends live their life in Albuquerque New Mexico but when Troy's old girlfriend/best friend since birth shows up he starts having feelings for her again even when he has a girlfriend and he and his friend and his best friend are starting there 11th grade year but then they start getting older and they meet years later. Find out what happens.

**Starring**

**TroyMarkBolton/played by Zac Efron and Gabriella's old boyfriend/best friend, Melissa's best friend and Sharpay's boyfriend but they break up.**

** MaryRoseBolton/Troy's and Anna's mom.**

** JackAndrewBolton/Troy's and Anna's dad. **

**SharpayMichelleEvans/Troy's girlfriend of 2 and a half years/played by Ashley Tisdale.**

** RyanMikeEvans/Sharpay's twin brother and one of Troy's best friends. **

**ChadAndyDanforth/Troy's best friend and Taylor's boyfriend.**

**ZekeTomasBaylor/Troy's other best friend, TaylorAnnaMcKessie/Troy's best friend and Chad's girlfriend.**

**MarilynAnnaSantos/Troy's new girlfriend in the story who is jealous of Gabriella and Troy's friendship and she's played by Cassie Steele. **

**JasonRickCross/a friend of Anna's and Troy's friend.**

** AnnaLynBolton/Zeke's girlfriend and a good friend of Troy's and also Troy's twin sister played by Miley Cyrus and she will fall for Andrew Montez, **

**RainaLyndaSimpson/Troy's good friend and Jason's new girlfriend and she becomes friends with Gabriella.**

**ColeBlakeManning/Gabriella's boyfriend from Albuquerque New Mexico and Troy doesn't know she has one and he get jealous but they break up.**

**Darnel Westen/Melissa's boyfriend and Zackary's best friend and they go to the same school as Troy but they break up and he's Gabriella's other best friend since she was little when they moved,**

** AngelEricaRome/played by Hilary Duff and she's Gabriella's new best friend from LA and Troy's and Anna's cousin. **

**BethanyMarilynSmith/played by Emily Osment and she's Gabi's new best friend from LA. **

**T****rueVannaBrooks/played by KekePalmer and Ricky's cousin and best friend,**

**GabriellaAnneMontez/played by Vanessa Hudgens and Troy's old girlfriend/best friend since birth and they still talk.**

**SelenaAlexMontez/Gabriella's and Melissa's 16 year old sister and she's played by Demi Lavoto and she's going to be at there school the next day since she's sick,**

** AndrewJamesMontez/Selena's twin brother and Gabriella's and Melissa's little 16 year old brother and he and Selena are going to be in 10th grade while Gabi and Mel are going to be in 110th grade and he is played by Nick Jonas and he is in New York with there dad and he's going to be at there school in two weeks.**

**MarieLindaMontez/Gabriella's, Selena's Melissa's and Andrew's mom.**

** MelissaAnneMontez/played by Selena Gomez and Gabriella's fraternal twin sister and Selena's older sister and best friend and Ricky's girlfriend but they break up and she's also Troy's best friend. **

**BrookeAngieDavis/played by Emma Roberts and she's Gabi's new best friend from LA.**

** JustinSteveBaker/played by David Henrie and Gabriella's new friend from LA.**

** FosterMikeWills/played by Jesse McCartney and he's dating Brooke and he's great friends with Gabi.**

**RainFaithCarson/Gabriella's best friend and they do everything together and she's also her cousin and she's played by Leighton Meester. **

**BlakeCorbinRievers/played by Corbin Bleu and he's Gabriella's new boyfriend and a friend of Foster's and Justin's.**

**AngelCarlieJohns/played by Blake Lively and she's Gabi's new best friend from LA and they are just like sisters. **

**BrittneyAnnaMonroe/played by Victoria Justice and she's Gabi's, Rain's, Brooke's and Angels's best friend and she's loves to make the girls laugh.**

**NateVinceZane/played by Chace Crawford and he's dating Rain and he's great friends. **

**RickyDanielBrooks/Gabriella's new best friend in LA and True's cousin.**

Troy doesn't remember Selena and Andrew because they were born a year after Mel and Gabi were born when they moved. The Montez family just moved to New Mexico a week ago all the way from Paris where Melissa and Gabriella were born and they both have accents and it's the second month of school and there rich and they own the biggest house in New Mexico and Gabriella and Melissa are starting school at East High! Troy is 17 too along with his girlfriend and his friends! Oh Troy hasn't seen Melissa or Gabriella in years and Troy and Gabriella started dating in 5th grade and they broke up in 6th grade and that was the last time he saw her so he doesn't know what she looks like.

Troy and Gabriella talk all the time and his girlfriend doesn't like it at times but she thinks that she's not going to see her so she's happy boy is she wrong!

Gabriella is 17 years old and she had long dark brown hair and she has olive tan skin with a curve but skinny figure and she has chocolate brown eyes and she is half Spanish, full French and half American along with her sister too and her chest is bigger then Melissa's and she has a Spanish French accent!

Melissa is also 17 years old with dark brown straighten hair with bangs with olive tan skin with chocolate brown eyes with a skinny big curve figure with a nice chest and she has the same accent as Gabriella

** [Chapter 1 seeing Gabriella and Melissa again]**

**With Gabriella in her new house getting ready for her first day.**

Gabriella is dressed and ready for her first day at her new high school called East High along with her fraternal twin sister Melissa!

She goes downstairs and says goodmorning to her parents and her sister then she eats her breakfast then goes to the bathroom and brushes her teeth.

Gabriella leaves the bathroom and grabs her school bag and stares at her mom with a stern look.

"Mom make sure you tell Selena to get well soon while were at school okay? She said grabbing her purse.

Her mom hugs her then pulls back smiling.

"Yes Gabriella I will do that since she's my daughter to you know now leave so you won't be late and have a nice day and you too Melissa. Maria said to her other daughter who was already done before Gabriella came from her room.

"We will bye mommy have a nice day and tell daddy that we love him. Melissa said grabbing her sister's hand dragging her to the door.

Melissa and Gabriella walk out of the house and go to Gabriella's car.

They get into Gabriella's Audi s63 then Gabriella and Melissa put there seat belts on and Gabriella starts the car and they drive off!

**With Troy and his girlfriend and friends at his locker talking!**

"Hey man I heard were getting two new students today all the way from Paris France isn't that cool? Chad said

"Really cool I guess. Troy said not really listening.

"Troy are you okay? Chad asked his best friend confused.

"Yeah I'm fine I just haven't heard from Gabi all day and I'm a little worried I mean yeah we talk all the time but she always calls me in the mornings. Troy said looking at his phone worried.

"Man you talk to that girl all the time maybe she's tired of talking to you now I mean she's your old girlfriend/best friend since forever but Troy did you ever think about that maybe she's over you and doesn't want to talk to you?

Chad said smirking.

Troy sighs at his best friend's Chad comment glaring at him but keeps looking at his phone!

"Chad yeah she's my old girlfriend/best friend since birth so she's like my sister now and she would never get tired of me just like I would never get tired of her. He ignores Chad laughing with his girlfriend and his friends.

Suddenly Troy's phone rings making him he gets worried and Sharpay sees his face and grabs his hand but he drops her hand not in the mood to be all lovey dovey with Sharpay!

He looks at his phone and he smiles really big because he sees that Gabriella's picture on the screen and he answers it!

"Hey Brie why didn't you call me before I was worried? Troy asked really concered.

He hears Gabriella laughing at him and he smiles.

"_Hey Troysie sorry about that my sister Selena is sick and I had to check on her before and I was getting ready for school._ Troy rolls his eyes and smiles.

"You know I hate when you call me that in that sexy Spanish French accent of yours and since when do you have a sister named Selena? Troy asked confused.

"_Troysie you know I have a brother named Andrew and his twin sister Selena, they were born after me and Mel were born._ Gabi said on the other line giggling.

Sharpay stares at her boyfriend getting mad because he's ignoring her and sighs. Troy hears her sighing and rolls his eyes.

"Oh yeah I forgot and I hate when you call me that Brie.

He hears her laughing again and he rolls his eyes.

"_I know that's why I call you that Troysie and my accent is not sexy. Yes it is sexy and you know that._ She said smirking.

She giggles making Troy smile really big! Troy smiles at the sound of his old girlfriend/best friend's giggles and laughs!

"What are you doing now Brie? Troy asked wanting to know.

"_Walking into my new school with Melissa why?_ Troy smiles her voice.

"Oh let me talk to her? Gabi says yes and hands her sister her cell phone telling her it's Troy.

"_Hey Troy I can't believe I'm finally talking to you after all these years._ Melissa said on the other line really happy.

"Hey Melissa I know right I missed you so what's up? Troy asked his other best friend.

"_Nothing just trying to find my locker._ Melissa said looking for her new locker.

"Oh cool did you find it yet? He asked.

"Hey man check out the fine girls there. Chad and his other guy friends said at the same time.

Troy turns around to see girls that look like his best friends Melissa and Gabriella standing at there lockers talking looking different in a good way and he gets a idea in his head and starts talking to Melissa again.

"Um Melissa are you wearing a black and silver top with black skinny jeans with your hair down curly and long with black flats? He asked staring at the girls wondering if that's really them.

"_Yes why do you want to know are you stalking me Troy?_ Melissa asked jokingly.

"Put Gabi on the phone please I want to talk to her again.

He turns his head again and Melissa hand Gabriella her phone back and he smiles really big happy to see it's really them!

"Gabriella? Troy asked.

"_Yeah Troysie?_ She asked happy to hear in again.

"Turn around and look straight.

"_Huh, what do you mean turn around Troy_? Gabriella said really confused.

"Just do it Gabriella He hangs up smiling.

Gabriella and Melissa turn around to see their best friend since forever Troy Bolton waving at them smiling.

Gabriella hangs up her phone putting it in her purse and squeals really loud with Melissa and they close their lockers and run to Troy really fast.

**With Troy in His POV!**

I see two really gorgeous girls running to me really fast smiling really big and I close my phone then open my arms so my two best friends could run right into them and that's just what the two girls did jump into them fast knocking me down to the ground with them still in my arms.

"Hey girls I missed you. I said staring into their eyes laughing.

"We missed you too Troy. They said in French at the same time giggling.

'Okay girls speak English. I said telling them to get off of me and they laugh and let go of me but I grab Gabi's hand and pull her closer to me still on the ground and wrap my arms around her waist. She stares at me blushing gorgeous then ever making me want to just kiss her but I can't because I have a girlfriend who can be jealous.

"Troysie let go of me you silly. She said giggling her famous Gabriella giggle.

Sharpay stares at Gabriella glaring in jealousy but I don't care. I get up with Gabriella in my arms making her giggle even harder and I put her very petite figure down.

" Gang this is Gabriella and Melissa Montez my best friends since we were little.

Everybody said hello to them but not Sharpay who just glared at Gabriella.

I stare at Gabriella and I see that she's wearing a jean mini skirt that only goes to her waist showing off her great curves that I have never seen before but it's been years with a yellow tank top that fits her figure great and I can see that her breast are bigger then the last time I saw her, She's wearing yellow flats with her hair down a little curly and its shorter then the last time I saw her.

Gabriella is talking to Taylor and Melissa.

"Hey Troysie where is your sister Anna? Asked Melissa and Gabi at the same time in there accents.

They were best friends with Anna too. She's hanging out with her boyfriend Zeke.

Who is Zeke Troysie? Gabriella asked poking my side making me poke her back.

One of my friends Ella Bella and stop poking me. I said to her but she doesn't stop so I keep poking her and she giggles and he pokes me back and I end up picking her up making her squeal and I start tickling her.

"GABRIELLA? I hear a voice call Gabi and we all turn around to see a guy with dark brown hair with light tan skin with brown eyes wearing fit skinny jeans with a white shirt and sneakers smiling at her.

I put Gabi down and Sharpay grabs ahold of my hand. and she turns around and smiles really big and screams "OH MY GOD COLE? She said suprised to see this guy who I don't know.

She runs to the guy and he opens his arms the same way I did and picks her up making her wrap her arms around his torso and spins her making her giggle and smile.

**End of Troy's POV.**

" Mel who is that? Asked Troy holding Sharpay's hand confused!

Melissa smiles really big and says that's Gabriella's boyfriend Cole Manning they have been together since 7th grade and they are madly in love.

Troy nods staring at his best friend as she's with her boyfriend and gets jealous as he sees Craig and Gabriella holding hands smiling at each other.

Melissa smiles at them and yells for them not caring that some of the students are staring at them.

GABI AND COLE GET OVER HERE. Gabriella and Zackaryhear them and walks over to them holding hands.

"Hey guys I want you to meet Cole Manning my boyfriend and babe this is Troy Bolton my best friend since forever.

Cole looks at Troy and puts his hand out and Troy shakes it and gives him a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you man I have heard so much about you. Cole said nicely wrapping his arm around Gabriella's waist after letting go of Troy's hand.

" Really because I have heard nothing about you. Troy said glaring at Cole slightly jealous.

Gabriella glares at Troy telling him to stop but he doesn't and he keeps saying things that are making Gabi angry.

"Troy stop it why are you being so rude to my boyfriend I wasn't rude to your friends or your girlfriend so why are you being rude to mine? Gabriella asked getting upset that he's acting the same

Whatever I don't have to listen to you bitch your lame and I don't talk to geeks. He said glaring at Gabriella not caring that he sees her eyes getting teary and walks away with Sharpay and they all go to there class.

Gabriella stands there not believing Troy at all shocked and hurt and she starts crying.

Cole and Melissa hug her trying to get her to stop but she doesnt.

**At Lunch with everybody. **

Troy is looking all over for Gabriella so he can say sorry to her when he sees Melissa.

He walks up to her and smiles.

" Hey Mel where is Brie? Troy asked happy to see his best friend.

Melissa turns around and glares at him not saying a word to him.

"Hey look Mel I'm sorry about before and I want to tell her that. Troy said sighing.

"Mel sighs and says "I know you are Troy but you hurt her feelings really bad this time and you know what? I have never seen her that upset ever in my life and I want to hurt the person that hurt her that badly do you know where I can find that person? She asked sarcastically angry.

"Oh wait that's you, I hate who you've become Troy Bolton no even Cole could get her to stop crying the whole time yoiu are a jackass and stay the hell away from me and my sister. Melissa said before walking away angry.

He sighs staring at his best friend walking away from him and maybe out of his life. He turns around and walks back to his friends not saying aword.

**After gym class with Troy and Melissa.**

Troy walks up to Melissa hoping she doesn't hit him and grabs her hand making her push him away.

"Back off Bolton I don't need you breaking my wrist what the hell do you want? Melissa asked pissed off.

"I'm sorry I hurt Gabi and you but I was jealous that she moved on with a guy like Cole Mel and I never mean't to call her a bitch I was upset and angry at myself for breaking up with Gabriella, please tell me where is she so I can tell her that I'm sorry. Troy said upset.

"She went home our mom came and picked her up. Melissa said sighing and sees Troy's worried face.

" Why didn't you tell me this before Melissa is she okay? He asked concered for his best friend.

"No Troy she's not and it's all becaouse of you and your fucking broken promises. She said getting tears in her eyes.

"You promised me and Gabi that you would never break our hearts and you broke a little of hers that she cried and couldn't stop so she got to the point where she didn't feel good but call her later and maybe she will talk to you.

"Okay thanks Mel and I'm really sorry. Melissa nods still not happy to be around him and sighs before hugging him and he hugs her back then they walk away.

**At the Montez House at 6:00 at night!**

"Hey sis are you feeling any better? Asked Gabi's little sister Selena who is still a little sick and is sitting on her bed.

Gabriella has been crying since she got home and it made her really sick.

"Gabi you need to stop crying or your going to get even more sick so stop. Selena said hugging her best friend/sister trying to calm her down.

Gabi stops crying a little then turns to her little sister and laughs and hugs her sister really close then pulls away and wipes her tears and stares at her with blood shot eyes.

"Hey guess what? Selena asked her older sister.

" What Lena? Gabi said blowing her nose for all the crying.

"Andrew is coming home in a week. She smiles weakly and nods cleaning her bed from all the crying and goes into her bathroom and washes her face .

Selena goes into the bathroom and helps her sister and they go back into Gabi's room and changes her cover and Gabi changes her clothes.

"Hey Gabs don't let that jerk keep you upset. Selena said laying next to Gabi on Gabi's bed. Gabi sighs and nods.

"He's not a jerk Lena he's my best friend but he changed all these years I don't even know him anymore and I guess that he doesn't need me anymore. Gabi said getting tears in her eyes again. Selena sees this and wipes her tears telling her to stop.

"Well best friends don't be that mean that makes them cry all night I will not let that asshole mess up your life anymore Gabriella I love you sis and Cole treats you better then that asshole should. Selena said as she hugs her sister and Gabi hugs her sister back.

"I know sis but I really don't want to think about that right now. They keep talking when Gabriella's phone rings and she sees that it's Troy and she doesn't pick it up.

**[Chapter 2 Ending Troy and Gabriella's friendship/Gabriella leaving and The Call]**

Well last time Troy's best friends Gabriella and Melissa showed up at his school and they got along until Troy got jealous of Gabriella's new boyfriend because Troy's still not over Gabriella who is his ex girlfriend. Troy called her a Bitch and they are talking right now.

Find out what happens next.

**A week later with Gabriella.**

Troy and Gabriella haven't been talking and she just ignores him when he wants to talk to her.

Gabriella, Melissa, and Selena all walk into East Highl and all the guys are checking them out. Gabriella is wearing a black mini skirt that only goes to her curve but skinny waist with a blue tank top that shows her stomach a little and just how big her chest is with light blue high heels with a little make up on with her hair down straighten holding her school bag on her shoulder.

Melissa is wearing dark skinny jeans that only goes to her waist with a yellow tight shirt that says love on it with yellow flats and her hair is up in a messy pony tail with a little make up on holding her school bag on her shoulder.

Selena is wearing skinny jeans that only goes to her waist with a red tank top that shows her stomach a little with red heels and her hair is down curly with her bangs in her face with a little make up on having her school bag on her shoulder talking to her sisters.

**With Troy, Ryan, Zeke, and Chad talking at Troy's locker!**

"Hey man I have to say that Gabriella and Melissa are two fine sexy girls at East High. The boys said thinking about the twins. Troy rolls his eyes and hits the boy's arms making them glare at him.

" Hey they are my best friends I don't talk about them like that but Gabriella hates me right now since I called her a bitch last week I mean she won't even pick up her phone when I call her. Troy said sighing.

"Damn look at those girls. They hear a guy talk and they turn around to see Gabi, Mel, and Lena smiling and talking while walking to there lockers.

Troy stares at Gabriella in a daze and thinks (Man Gabriella has really changed because she never dressed like that before man I really miss her).

" GABRIELLA AND MELISSA WAIT. The sister's turn around to see Troy running to them!

"Hey Gabi can I talk to you alone please? Troy asked begging. Gabriella's boyfriend Cole comes up to them wrapping his arm around Gabriella's waist and glares at Troy.

"What are you doing over here? Cole asked not liking that he's around his girlfriend after what happend last week.

"I came to talk to my best friend Cole do you mind? Troy said glaring right back Cole.

Gabriella sees Troy and Cole glaring at each other then sighs.

Cole let me talk to Troy alone. Gabi said in her accent making Troy stares at her smiling.

Fine but I will see you later okay baby? She nods while smiling and Cole pecks her lips making Troy get a jealous feeling in the put of his stomach and then walks off.

Mel and Lena walk away with Cole talking.

Gabriella sighs and looks at Troy not really happy to see or talk to him.

"What did you want to talk about Troy? Gabi asked staring into his blue eyes.

Troy sighs and grabs Gabriella's hand but she pushes him away glaring at him.

"Gabi please I'm sorry for calling you a bitch now will you please talk to me? Troy asked.

Gabriella stares at Troy shocked and pissed off.

"Look Troy you have changed and I get that but I miss the old Troysie and you're not him. Gabi said about to walk around him but he pushes her back making her glare at him hard.

"Gabriella I haven't changed what are you talking about? Troy asked grabbing her hand but she backs off.

"Don't Troy I don't want you touching me ever again, I get it okay? I get that I'm your old girlfriend and you have a new girlfriend but I'm not taking it anymore. She said shaking her head.

"What do you mean Ella Bella what are you trying to say? Troy asked her trying not to get upset.

"When we left because we had to move back to Paris you treated me like I didn't mean anything to you. Gabi said getting upset.

"Then I came here to be close to you again and you blow me off for your friends and your girlfriend ,You never want to hang out with me anymore, you had no right to call me a bitch and you are so rude to my boyfriend that it makes me want to slap you in the face.

"All you ever what to do is hang out with my sister Melissa but I thought that I was your best friend I guess I was wrong so please don't bother talking to me ever again. Gabi said moving away from Troy as he gets closer to her.

Troy gets tears in his eyes and grabs her hand making her scared and kisses her on the lips passionately.

She's shocked but kisses him back feeling sparks. She remembers that she's with Cole and pulls away slaps him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TROY? Gabi said yelling at him.

" I'm sorry Gabriella please I'm still not over you and I'm sorry please don't walk away from me?

I'm sorry I ever met you because your nothing but a asshole who never gives up when I ask you to Troy Bolton and I can't be best friends with you anymore. She said walking around him.

" But Gabi please I'm sorry I will change my ways if it means that you stay in my life. Troy said begging and Gabi turns around and shakes her head.

"Sorry Troy but I don't think its right and you have your life and I have mine sorry but have a nice life. She gets tears in her eyes then takes off the T necklace that he gave her for her 13th birthday and hands it to him and shakes her head and walks away crying.

Troy stares at his now ex best friend walking out of his life with tears in his eyes then he sighs and walks to his first class.

**With Gabriella and Cole in Math class!**

Gabi hasn't been talking to anyone all day.

"Baby are you going to be like this all day? Whispered Cole who is staring at his girlfriend worried.!

She doesn't say anything and does her work. The bell rings and Gabriella gets her stuff and walks out of the room.

**With Troy and Sharpay at Troy's locker talking! **

"Troysie baby are you alright? Sharpay asked her boyfriend concered.

"Don't ever call me that got it? Troy said really angry.

"But that Gabriella girl gets to call you that why can't I? Sharpay asked Troy upset.

"Because you can't Sharpay and I don't want to talk about her ever. He said getting pissed off and Sharpay backs off a little and stares at him confused.

"What happened Troy with you and Gabriella? Sharpay asked. Troy sighs and stares at his girlfriend.

"She ended our friendship that stupid bitch god I hate her. Little did he know that Gabriella was listening the whole time.

"Gabriella hears what Troy said and stares at him with tears in her eyes.

Troy feels someone looking at him and he turns around to see Gabriella crying and shaking her head and she walks over to him and slaps him in the face really hard and glares at him and says "so I'm a stupid bitch now Troy Bolton?

Troy is too shocked to say anything.

Well, why did you date me then huh? Go to tell hell Troy Bolton. She runs away crying.

Sharpay stares at Troy shocked.

"Why did you call her that Troy? Troy doesn't say anything.

"Troy why are you and Gabriella fighting and why did she end your friendship? Sharpay asked.

"Because of what I said and did to her. He said looking away.

"Troy she's your best friend and you promised her that you would never hurt her. She said concered.

"I know Sharpay but I messed up and now she wa She wants nothing to do with me. Troy said sighing.

"You really care about Gabriella Troy so just talk to her and try to make things better.

I don't know if I can babe. He said tired of dealing with drama.

Sharpay grabs Troy's hand and makes him look at her.

"Troy if you can't then maybe she really wasn't your best friend in the first place and what did you do to her?

I kind of kissed her and she pushed me and slapped my face again. He said wrapping his arms around Sharpay's waist.

"Troy I forgive you for that okay but think about what I said.

She lets go of his hand and walks away and Troy sighs and thinks about all the time he spent with Gabriella.

What they didn't know is that Gabriella was listening to them the whole time and she sighs and starts getting teary and thinks (maybe I really wasn't Troy's best friend in the first place? Maybe I was a joke to him and myself? Maybe I should go live in LA with my aunt Amber? I hate my life so much right now).

She walks away crying and walks to her locker thinking about her life with Troy.

Troy sees Gabriella with tears in her eyes and he sighs and walks off.

**A month later.**

Gabriella and Troy and his friends did things together but Troy, her sisters and his friends never wanted to be near Gabriella making Gabi hate her life even more and Gabriella was upset that she didn't want to be near him or anybody anymore she just hated her life and she became depressed that she wore alot of back and dark colors.

** With Gabriella in her POV. **

I'm at my locker calling my mom asking her if I could go live with Aunt Amber for a year in LA California and she said yes.

I hang up then I start taking all of my stuff out of my locker and I take my old pictures of me and Troy off and put them in my school bag along with my old stuff.

Then I go to the main office telling them what's going and to tell them not to tell anyone where I am and get my files and then go to my car and drive off to home and I pack all of my stuff with my mom helping me and she called my aunt to tell her I was coming.

My mom takes me to the airport I tell her not to tell my brother and sisters where I am or my friends but I really don't have friends here.

I have my cell phone but I changed my number that only my mom knows but I kept all of my old numbers so I wouldn't forget them and I promised my mom that I would call her letting her know I was okay.

I cry while hugging my mom and say goodbye to her and get on my plane to California not knowing if I will ever come back to Albuquerque New Mexico.

**End of Gabi's POV.**

**Two Months later! **

Everybody has been worried about Gabriella since she didn't show up the next day before she left.

They all want to know where Gabriella is. Selena misses Gabi the most because they are the most close to each other. Gabriella broke up with Cole before she left but she didn't tell him where she was going.

**With Gabriella in California with her new friends! **

She goes to a new school called East RiverVally High School in California.

Which is in the East side of LA.

She met new people that she become great friends with and she's even dating a new guy that treats her like a queen and she's falling in love with him.

She's best friends with Brooke Davis, Justin Baker, FosterMikeWills, Rain Carson, Blake Rivers who is her new guy, Angel Johns, Brittney Monroe and Nate Zane,True and Ricky Brooks.

Gabriella has changed over the two months.

She did her hair different and it's longer, she's wearing different clothes and she's forgotten all about Troy and his friends because he broke her heart and she didn't like his friends or his girlfriend.

She hasn't forgotten about her family. Her mom calls her to see how she's doing and she misses her sisters and brother.

**With Gabriella in her POV!**

I'm at my best friend Angel Rome's house for two weeks on a Saturday because my aunt Amber is going to be in England on a work trip but my cousin Rain is staying here too but she's at her boyfriend Ricky's house.

My aunt Amber is famous. She's a big time lawyer and she had to work on a big case in Australia for one week and another one in England so she said that I and Rain could stay at our friend's house so here I am.

"Hey Brie are you with me? I snap out of it when I hear my best friend Angel calling me and look at Angel confused.

" Huh did you say something? She laughs at me shaking her head then smiles at me.

"What is so funny Angel? I asked her confused.

" I just asked if you wanted to go to Pink Berry and get some ice cream with Brooke, Rain, True, Brittney and Bethany girl are you alright? She asked worried.

" Wait I thought Rain was at Ricky's house? I asked her.

" She just called me and said that Ricky went to Foster's house to play some tag football with Justin and Blake for awhile so she went to Pink Berry with Brooke, True, Brittney and Bethany.

I smile and nod.

"Sure lets go but I don't feel like driving.

**End Of Gabi's POV.**

They go to Angel's car and drive to Pink Berry talking about different things.

**With Troy and Chad and Zeke at Zeke's house playing basketball in Albuquerque New Mexico! **

"Hey Troy where do you think Gabriella is? Zeke asked his best friend.

" I don't really know man but I hope she's still alive. Troy said shooting the basketball to Chad.

"I know Selena, Andrew, and Melissa have been worried for a month now. Said Zeke!

I know I really do miss her. Troy said taking the ball from Zeke and shooting it into the hoop.

" We all miss her man. Chad. Troy's phone starts ringing.

"Hold on guys while I get my phone.

**With Gabriella back in LA with her cousin and her friends!**

"Hey girlie's. Gabi and Angel said at the same time.

" Hey Brie and Angel. Said the girls as Gabi and Angel sit down and tell the waiter what they want.

"Hey Gabi do you still have Troy's number? Rain asked her best frined and cousin.

" Yes I do but why Rain? Gabi said staring at her confused.

"Because you should tell him your still alive. Bethany said rolling her eyes.

"Hey I changed my number for a reason Beth so why would I tell that asshole about my life right now? She asked getting angry.

"Oh come on Gabi don't do this again Just tell Troy your still alive but don't tell him where you are. True said.

" Fine I will but what if he hates me for calling him? Gabi asked getting worried while getting her phone out.

"Don't let him get to you Brie remember he's the one that called you a bitch just because you had a boyfriend and he was jealous so don't let that jerk get to you girl it's his loss not yours. True said cheering her up.

She sighs then opens her phone and goes to Troy's number and calls it making sure he doesn't have the number.

**With Troy in Albuquerque in his POV! **

My phone starts to ring and I look at the number and I don't know who it is.

Hold on guys. I said to them answering my cell.

Hello? I hear a sigh. Hello? I asked again.

"Hi is Troy Bolton There? The voice said on the other line sounding like Gabriella's accent a little.

"This is him who is calling? I hear another sigh. It's me um Gabriella Montez. I stare at my friends shocked.

They stare at me worried wondering who I'm talking to.

" Gabriella is that really you? Yes Troy it's really me. I smiles hearing her voice that I have been worried too much about.

"Wow um it's great to hear from you so why did you leave and where are you? I asked wanting to know.

She sighs not willing to tell him yet.

"Troy I left for a reason and that reason was half of you and other half was me and I'm fine and I can't tell you where I am please don't hate me I don't want to be hate by you even if we're not best friends anymore.

" Ella I will never hate you okay I get upset when your upset and everybody here misses you they think your dead.

She giggles then frowns feeling upset that her sisters and her so called friends think she's dead.

"Well I'm not and please tell everyone that I'm fine and I'm not dead.

" Yeah I will hey are you seeing anyone? I ask wanting to know.

"Yeah I am, his name is Blake Rivers. I hear her say making me even more upset but I have to move on.

I"s he treating you right? I asked being overlyprotected of her.

She giggles slightly and says "yeah he is thanks for asking but listen Troy I will call you later I'm hanging out with my friends right now.

"Okay Ella I love you and I'm sorry that I hurt you a month ago and years ago. I say to her really meaning it.

She smiles.

" I know you are Troy and I forgive you I will call you later and please tell my sisters that I miss them and I love them.

"Okay I will tell them and I will keep this number. He hangs up.

She sighs and closes her phone and talks to her friends.

**End of her POV.**

**A year later. **

Well Gabriella spend her 11th grade year in LA with her cousin and her new friends and boyfriend but now she's back and with a new look.

Troy is surpisingly dating Melissa now and is friends with Sharpay and she's much nicer now.

Sharpay is dating Jason.

**With Troy at his locker with Melissa!**

So are you ready for the first day of senior year babe? Troy asks his girlfriend smiling. S

he giggles wrapping her arms around his neck and pecks his lips then pulls away and nods.

" Yeah I can't wait but I wish my twin sister was here to share it with me.

_**"Who says I'm not here? **_They hear the voice said.

They both turn around to see a brand new much curvier yet skinny with a much bigger chest then the last time they saw Gabriella Montez standing there looking drop dead sexy like she has never looked before.

Troy stares at her with eyes widen and thinks(oh my god that's really Gabriella my ex girlfriend and my so called best friend damn why did I have to ask out her twin sister to be my girlfriend over the summer if I knew that Gabi was coming back to finish the rest of the school year).

"Wow Gabriella you look great I mean really hot and I love the long hair.

Gabi blushes while smiling at him.

"Thanks Troy and hey sis you look great. Melissa looks at her boyfriend not liking how he's staring at her twin sister in a daze then turns back to Gabriella and stares at her glaring in jealousy before grabbing Troy's hand walking off holding hands.

Gabi stands there confused and shrugs before walking to her locker.

**Later at lunch with Troy, Melissa, and his friends!**

Troy are you sure that Gabriella's really back? Troy's friends asked.

"Yes she's back she was talking to me and my boyfriend before homeroom this morning god I hate her she's nothing but a bitch that needs to grow up and go back to wherever she was.

What she didn't know is Gabriella heard her and Blake was right with her and got angry before walking over to that table making Gabi stare at her boyfriend getting worried and shocked .

"What the hell is your damn problem Melissa I thought you were your twin sisters best friend but I guess you nothing but a fake and don't say shit you don't know shit about.

Melissa stares at Blake confused thinking(whoa who is he and how does he know that I was talking about Gabriella but damn he's so fine I guess I need to say sorry to my sister because I did miss her and she is my best friend just like I'm hers).

"Your right I am her best friend and I'm acting like a fake and who are you anyways? She asks staring into his soft brown eyes giving him a flirty smile.

Gabriella sees this and walks over to them grabbing Blake's arm.

"Back off Melissa Blake is my man , you have a boyfriend who just so happens to be my first and ex boyfriend I thought you said you didn't like Troy? She say glaring at her own twin sister feeling Blake putting his hand in hers before leaning down to her lips capturing them with his and she deepens the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck closing her eyes moaning sweetly making Troy and every guy in the cafeteria stare at them in major jealousy and making Melissa and every girl but Gabriella's real best girl friends glare at them in jealousy but much worse for the guys.

They pull away from each other's lips but Gabi keeps her arms around his neck but he lets go of her waist.

" Later guys. Blake says walking off with Gabi who is now holding his hand.

** Later that night.**

Everybody is at Sharpay's welcome back party and everybody is having a great time.

They are dancing and grinding on each other like crazy. Troy is grinding on Melissa. Troy found out from Melissa that Gabriella is coming with her boyfriend. They keep grinding on each other when Troy turns to see Gabi grinding really hard on Blake wearing a black tubed short dress that makes her curves look stunning with black high heels and her hair is down really curly. T

roy stares at her trying not to drool right there while grinding with Melissa to the music.

The music changes and Gab and Blake smile at each other moving to the beat of the music.

Troy pulls Melissa closer to them and keeps dancing with her. Gabriella doesn't notice that Troy is staring at at her.

Find out what happens next at the party.


	2. Chapter 3

**A TroyMarkBolton Story**

**By AraBaby**

**Summery**

This story is about Troy and his family and friends live their life in Albuquerque New Mexico but when Troy's old girlfriend/best friend since birth shows up he starts having feelings for her again even when he has a girlfriend and he and his friend and his best friend are starting there 11th grade year but then they start getting older and they meet years later. Find out what happens.

**Starring**

**TroyMarkBolton/played by Zac Efron and Gabriella's old boyfriend/best friend, Melissa's best friend and Sharpay's boyfriend but they break up.**

**MaryRoseBolton/Troy's and Anna's mom.**

**JackAndrewBolton/Troy's and Anna's dad. **

**SharpayMichelleEvans/Troy's girlfriend of 2 and a half years/played by Ashley Tisdale.**

**RyanMikeEvans/Sharpay's twin brother and one of Troy's best friends. **

**ChadAndyDanforth/Troy's best friend and Taylor's boyfriend.**

**ZekeTomasBaylor/Troy's other best friend, TaylorAnnaMcKessie/Troy's best friend and Chad's girlfriend.**

**MarilynAnnaSantos/Troy's new girlfriend in the story who is jealous of Gabriella and Troy's friendship and she's played by Cassie Steele. **

**JasonRickCross/a friend of Anna's and Troy's friend.**

**AnnaLynBolton/Zeke's girlfriend and a good friend of Troy's and also Troy's twin sister played by Miley Cyrus and she will fall for Andrew Montez, **

**RainaLyndaSimpson/Troy's good friend and Jason's new girlfriend and she becomes friends with Gabriella.**

**ColeBlakeManning/Gabriella's boyfriend from Albuquerque New Mexico and Troy doesn't know she has one and he get jealous but they break up.**

**Darnel Westen/Melissa's boyfriend and Zackary's best friend and they go to the same school as Troy but they break up and he's Gabriella's other best friend since she was little when they moved,**

**AngelEricaRome/played by Hilary Duff and she's Gabriella's new best friend from LA and Troy's and Anna's cousin. **

**BethanyMarilynSmith/played by Emily Osment and she's Gabi's new best friend from LA. **

**T****rueVannaBrooks/played by KekePalmer and Ricky's cousin and best friend,**

**GabriellaAnneMontez/played by Vanessa Hudgens and Troy's old girlfriend/best friend since birth and they still talk.**

**SelenaAlexMontez/Gabriella's and Melissa's 16 year old sister and she's played by Demi Lavoto and she's going to be at there school the next day since she's sick,**

**AndrewJamesMontez/Selena's twin brother and Gabriella's and Melissa's little 16 year old brother and he and Selena are going to be in 10th grade while Gabi and Mel are going to be in 110th grade and he is played by Nick Jonas and he is in New York with there dad and he's going to be at there school in two weeks.**

**MarieLindaMontez/Gabriella's, Selena's Melissa's and Andrew's mom.**

**MelissaAnneMontez/played by Selena Gomez and Gabriella's fraternal twin sister and Selena's older sister and best friend and Ricky's girlfriend but they break up and she's also Troy's best friend. **

**BrookeAngieDavis/played by Emma Roberts and she's Gabi's new best friend from LA.**

**JustinSteveBaker/played by David Henrie and Gabriella's new friend from LA.**

**FosterMikeWills/played by Jesse McCartney and he's dating Brooke and he's great friends with Gabi.**

**RainFaithCarson/Gabriella's best friend and they do everything together and she's also her cousin and she's played by Leighton Meester. **

**BlakeCorbinRievers/played by Corbin Bleu and he's Gabriella's new boyfriend and a friend of Foster's and Justin's.**

**AngelCarlieJohns/played by Blake Lively and she's Gabi's new best friend from LA and they are just like sisters. **

**BrittneyAnnaMonroe/played by Victoria Justice and she's Gabi's, Rain's, Brooke's and Angels's best friend and she's loves to make the girls laugh.**

**NateVinceZane/played by Chace Crawford and he's dating Rain and he's great friends. **

**RickyDanielBrooks/Gabriella's new best friend in LA and True's cousin.**

**And More to come.**

**[Chapter 3 Sharpay's Party,The Kiss]**

Troy moved on after his old girlfriend/so called best friend Gabriella Montez Left with her twin sister and his best friend/new girlfriend Melissa Montez and Troy was happy all last year when he was with Melissa until now that his Senior year started when he sees that Gabriella Montez came back but not alone but with her new boyfriend Blake and a new group of friends.

They are now at Sharpay's Welcome back party having fun, gettting drunk, grinding and just getting wasted. Troy is taking a break from dancing and he's watching Gabriella laugh with her friends while grinding on her boyfriend Blake. Troy sighs taking another sip of his beer watching her move on with her life and he sighs hating that she moved on with a better looking guy then him. Gabriella turns her head and stares at Troy and sees him drinking alot.

She pulls away from Blake and says that she will be right back and he nods. Blake and Gabi's friends go to the dance floor and start dancing.

Gabriella slowly walks over to Troy and taps his shoulder. Troy turns his head and his eyes widen in shock to see Gabriella Montez standing in front of him.

"Hey Troy don't you think your drinking too much? Gabi said yelling over the music alittle worried. Troy rolls his eyes and grabs his drink and takes a sip.

"Back off Gabriella I don't need my mother here. He hissed while drunk. Gabriella sighs and turns around about to go back to her boyfriend and friends when she feels a hand grab her arm. She turns her head to see Troy staring at her with a begging look. "What are you doing Troy? Gabi asked.

Troy lets go and whispers in her ear saying"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you, please lets go outside and talk. He said softly now looking into her eyes.

Gabriella stares at him for a few minutes and grabs his hand and they go outside.

**With Troy and Gabriella Talking.**

Troy and Gabriella go outside and Troy talks to her about how much he misses her and that he's sorry for ever hurting her. Gabriella stares at him sighing and nods.

"I know you are Troy but you hurt me and I don't think us being close again is a good Idea since I'm with Blake and your with my sister. She said.

Troy sighs knowing this is about Blake and he glares at her. "Is your life all about fucking Blake Gabriella? Huh? He said pissed off.

Gabriella stares at him suprised and and steps away from him. "No TroyMarkBolton my life Isn't all about my boyfriend but he is apart of my life. She said.

He sighs and looks away from her. "I'm sorry that I can't be the one that you kiss when your happy or be the one you love. He said looking at her.

"Troy, You moved on from me after you broke up with me the first time. I loved you but you just blew me off. She said walking closer to him.

He stares at her and wraps his arms around her waist and she stares up at him. "I know you still love me but it's for the best Troy. She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why does it have to be for the best that we stay apart Ella? He asked getting teary.

Gabriella knows that she shouldn't be this close to him but she can't help wanting to be really close to him after to being away for a year. She wipes his tears and slowly pecks his lips feeling the sparks she use to feel when she was with him and she feels him kiss her back. They pull back a few minutes later and Gabriella gets tears in eyes knowing she just cheated on her boyfriend.

"I can't do this Troysie, I'm sorry but please understand that I need to be away from you for a while. She said pulling away from him and leaves and goes back into the party wiping her tears.

Troy stands there sadly remembering that his true love is Gabriella Montez and he needs to find away to get her back with him.

He goes back into the party and sees Gabriella talking with Blake while crying and Blake looks over to him and he froze not saying anything and Blake shakes his head and pulls Gabriella with him over to him. "So you and my girlfriend kiss and you think I like that? Blake said pissed off.

"Blake please it was just a happy to be back kiss never really happened please don't hurt him. Gabi said wiping her tears. Blake stares at Troy then at his girlfriend and turns back to Troy saying"I don't want to fight with you but don't kiss my girlfriend even if she kissed you. He said leaving.

Gabriella stares at Troy sighing and Troy opens his arms and she walks right into them and holds onto him.

Melissa turns around wondering where her boyfriend is and her eyes widen seeing her boyfriend hugging Gabriella so close and she sighs knowing that Troy still loves her sister and she turns around and and sighs before dancing with some random guy.

Find out what happens next.


	3. Chapter 4 Done For Good

**A TroyMarkBolton Story**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Summery**

This story is about Troy and his family and friends live their life in Albuquerque New Mexico but when Troy's old girlfriend/best friend since birth shows up he starts having feelings for her again even when he has a girlfriend and he and his friend and his best friend are starting there 11th grade year but then they start getting older and they meet years later.

Find out what happens.

**Starring**

**TroyMarkBolton/played by Zac Efron and Gabriella's old boyfriend/best friend, Melissa's best friend and Sharpay's boyfriend but they break up.**

**MaryRoseBolton/Troy's and Anna's mom.**

**JackAndrewBolton/Troy's and Anna's dad. **

**SharpayMichelleEvans/Troy's girlfriend of 2 and a half years/played by Ashley Tisdale.**

**RyanMikeEvans/Sharpay's twin brother and one of Troy's best friends. **

**ChadAndyDanforth/Troy's best friend and Taylor's boyfriend.**

**ZekeTomasBaylor/Troy's other best friend, TaylorAnnaMcKessie/Troy's best friend and Chad's girlfriend.**

**MarilynAnnaSantos/Troy's new girlfriend in the story who is jealous of Gabriella and Troy's friendship and she's played by Cassie Steele. **

**JasonRickCross/a friend of Anna's and Troy's friend.**

**AnnaLynBolton/Zeke's girlfriend and a good friend of Troy's and also Troy's twin sister played by Miley Cyrus and she will fall for Andrew Montez, **

**RainaLyndaSimpson/Troy's good friend and Jason's new girlfriend and she becomes friends with Gabriella.**

**ColeBlakeManning/Gabriella's boyfriend from Albuquerque New Mexico and Troy doesn't know she has one and he get jealous but they break up.**

**Darnel Westen/Melissa's boyfriend and Zackary's best friend and they go to the same school as Troy but they break up and he's Gabriella's other best friend since she was little when they moved,**

**AngelEricaRome/played by Hilary Duff and she's Gabriella's new best friend from LA and Troy's and Anna's cousin. **

**BethanyMarilynSmith/played by Emily Osment and she's Gabi's new best friend from LA. **

**T****rueVannaBrooks/played by KekePalmer and Ricky's cousin and best friend,**

**GabriellaAnneMontez/played by Vanessa Hudgens and Troy's old girlfriend/best friend since birth and they still talk.**

**SelenaAlexMontez/Gabriella's and Melissa's 16 year old sister and she's played by Demi Lavoto and she's going to be at there school the next day since she's sick,**

**AndrewJamesMontez/Selena's twin brother and Gabriella's and Melissa's little 16 year old brother and he and Selena are going to be in 10th grade while Gabi and Mel are going to be in 110th grade and he is played by Nick Jonas and he is in New York with there dad and he's going to be at there school in two weeks.**

**MarieLindaMontez/Gabriella's, Selena's Melissa's and Andrew's mom.**

**MelissaAnneMontez/played by Selena Gomez and Gabriella's fraternal twin sister and Selena's older sister and best friend and Ricky's girlfriend but they break up and she's also Troy's best friend. **

**BrookeAngieDavis/played by Emma Roberts and she's Gabi's new best friend from LA.**

**JustinSteveBaker/played by David Henrie and Gabriella's new friend from LA.**

**FosterMikeWills/played by Jesse McCartney and he's dating Brooke and he's great friends with Gabi.**

**RainFaithCarson/Gabriella's best friend and they do everything together and she's also her cousin and she's played by Leighton Meester. **

**BlakeCorbinRievers/played by CorbinBleuRievers and he's Gabriella's new boyfriend and a friend of Foster's and Justin's.**

**AngelCarlieJohns/played by Blake Lively and she's Gabi's new best friend from LA and they are just like sisters. **

**BrittneyAnnaMonroe/played by Victoria Justice and she's Gabi's, Rain's, Brooke's and Angels's best friend and she's loves to make the girls laugh.**

**NateVinceZane/played by Chace Crawford and he's dating Rain and he's great friends. **

**RickyDanielBrooks/Gabriella's new best friend in LA and True's cousin.**

**And More to come.**

Hey everybody, this story isn't working for me so I'm ending this one, I'm sorry guys but I can't think of anything and I hope you understand but this is done and I hope you will still read my other stories.

Bye and I'm really sorry.


End file.
